


Enigma

by Oh_Toasty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (very mild and undescriptive), Afghanistan, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Tony, Assassination, Family, Fighting, Gen, I just wanted platonic Nat and Tony, KGB, Kidnapping, Magic, Natasha and Tony are besties, Panic Attacks, Russia, Russian, Secret Identity, Secrets, Tony is a spy, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Tony are the oldest of friends and are extremely close. The only problem: no one can know. So they continue their lives through a lie and pretend not to have a trial tested friendship. It doesn't remain that way forever though.</p><p>Or "Tony's Makeshift Family Learns About Who He Really Is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve & Bucky

It's when Natasha, or in this case Natalie Rushman shows up as his new PA, that he remembers his lie to his closest friends. Sure, he's withheld information before; what else could his palladium poisoning be seen as. This is different though he's been lying to them since he met them. 

No, he's lying about everything. He pretends he's never met Natasha and in a way, he pretends that half his life never occurred. Not that it matters, Tony reasons: Natasha is definitely a secret worth keeping.

His feelings on that matter don't change. He continues to treat her as Natalie through out the time he was supposed to. When it is revealed to him who she really is, he simply keeps up the lie and acts as if he's never met Natasha Romanoff. 

He doesn't see Natasha for a while after that. Then an alien god attacks the earth and he goes to Stuttgart, Germany. It isn't his favorite place, but he gets to see Natasha so he doesn't really mind. Still, he does nothing and allows his lie to live on. 

And live on it does. Even after everything with Loki is over, their little lie is intact (and how ironic is that, the god of lies didn't even spot it). Then again, who would suspect that Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Natasha Romanoff ex-KGB assassin, and current Shield agent, would know each other. 

Their lie continues to thrive even when Tony gets Fury to agree to make the tower the Avengers base of operations. All those heroes, hell even a second spy, living in the same building and no even notices the lie that takes up most of Tony's concentration. 

Over time it becomes easier, after all now he doesn't have to hide his familiarity with her. He just claims that he and Tasha have bonded since she moves in. Which in a way, is true; they'd definitely done some catching up with each other. 

After how long their lie has been a part of their lives, they don't expect the day it's suddenly seen. It's happens on a day that starts like all the others have since Steve and Natasha ended Shield. 

Tony walks into the kitchen only to find Natasha perched on his breakfast bar eating. He smiles at her but they say nothing until Tony has his own breakfast prepared. 

"How'd you sleep?" She questions as she slides off the counter and onto a stool besides Tony. 

"Fine," he grunts as he sips his coffee. "I got to sleep on my own."

A frown appears on her face, "I didn't."

Tony winces, he understands how difficult it is for her to handcuff herself to the bed, but some days there is no other way for her to rest. 

Nudging his shoulder against hers, Tony gives a faint smile that shows her that it's all right. That he understands. 

They're still reveling in their silent moment when Steve walks in. His face is flushed and he has an odd expression on his face. Tony and Natasha instantly shift their attention to him, all of the Avengers know better than to interrupt their breakfast together unless something important is happening.

"Steve," Natasha says as she stands. 

His eyes snap towards her before shifting to Tony, "Come with me. I think you need to see this." 

The two rocket after Steve worrying about what could possibly invoke this look on his face. Perhaps they should've known that only Bucky could do this to Steve. 

Steve takes them behind the tower where they find Bucky hunched over behind a trash can. Natasha takes a step back when she realizes who it is. 

It doesn't help, Bucky still looks up at that exact moment and spots Natasha. She registers as a threat, of course she does, and Bucky leaps for her, two knives already in his hands. 

Steve pushes him down, "Bucky, I thought you were in control of yourself!"

"I am," Bucky snarls still trying to get to Natasha. "She's an assassin Steve."

"Ex-assassin actually," Natasha shrugs as she attempts to keep Bucky's attention. 

It doesn't work and Bucky senses her tension. His eyes dart around suddenly, "He's here isn't he. That's why you're talking to me; you didn't want me to notice."

Tony backs farther into the shadows as Natasha answers, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Bucky cackles, "Where are you?"

"What are you talking about Buck?" Steve asks as Bucky rises to his feet. "No one else is here." He doesn't seem to notice that Tony isn't visible anymore. 

"Yes he is," Bucky looks around. "The Black Widow always keeps him near. He was even there when I shot her. He's the reason I got gutted on that mission."

"He isn't here," Natasha says, "I'm not with Russia anymore."

"I don't believe you," Bucky says and he would of taken a step towards her but Steve blocked him. "Where is he, where is Enigma?"

"Not here," Natasha insists then she turns to walk away. 

Steve watches her which means he takes his eyes off of Bucky. That's his mistake, because the brunette leaps from his position and towards Natasha. The spy whirls around when she feels his approach, but it was unnecessary. Bucky had already been stopped when a throwing knife flew through the air and pierced his mechanical arm. 

"Enigma," Bucky says as he looks down at the knife and Tony steps out of the shadows. 

"Actually it's Tony Stark, or Ironman these days." Tony replies as he slings an arm around Natasha's shoulders. "Can I just say, making me give Cap a glimpse at my past, not very nice."

"Not like I understand what's going on anyway." Steve mutters to himself. 

"Oh," Nat speaks up, "That's simple you told Bucky you were bringing him to a safe place but then you brought him two people he knows are assassins." 

Steve sputters, "Tony isn't an assassin!"

"Well not any more," Tony laughs. "Come on, let's get Bucky inside. I know he doesn't trust us, but I for one promise to hurt him."

"You already have, there's a knife in his arm!" Steve barks. 

Tony nods as Natasha speaks, "Yes, but notice how it's in his metal arm and not in his flesh. It doesn't even hurt Bucky and Tony could've put that dagger right into Bucky's heart."

"I'll go," Bucky agrees, "She's right, if Enigma and her wanted to kill me, I'd be dead."

That's how five minutes later, they find themselves seated comfortably in the Avenger's common room. Bucky is seated besides Steve on the couch and Tony is sitting on the floor attempting to look at his metal arm. Natasha sits on an armchair and watches Bucky closely for any sign that he might attack Tony. 

"So," Steve starts, "What did you mean when you said I brought him to two assassins?"

Tony sighs, "I thought we already covered this. I used to kill people with Natasha."

"How did you even know Natasha? You lived with Howard and she was in the red room." Steve questions in his confusion. 

"Eh, we'll tell you later," Natasha says. "For now let's talk about Bucky."

Lazily, Tony stands and wanders back to Natasha; he then sits down in her lap. "I can totally fix that arm by the way. Least I can do seeing as how I broke it."

"Thanks," Bucky answers as he nods to Tony. 

"Anyway," Tony continues, "Why'd you bring him here? You want him to stay here for a while, what?"

Steve nods, "Yeah, I wanted to ask if Buck could stay with me while we sort some stuff out."

"Yeah sure Jarvis will sort things out," Tony waves them away and then stands to make his way back up to his floor with Natasha. 

It's when Jarvis opens the elevator doors and Tony steps out onto his floor that the panic attack begins. Suddenly he's on the floor as Natasha tries to comfort him. 

"It's okay, Tony. It'll be okay." Natasha reassures as she pulls him close. "It's safe. They aren't around around anymore. You aren't compromised."

When Tony finally calmed down Natasha released him, "Come on брат. Let's go have ice cream and watch a movie."

They are halfway through a movie and a gallon tub of strawberry ice cream when Tony speaks. 

"I forgot that they were gone." Tony admits "I thought they would come and punish me when Bucky knew who I was, when I was compromised."

Natasha's eyes flash, "They'll never come after you. They know better than to attack someone as famous as Tony Stark."

Tony nods, "Yeah, it's just sometimes I can't be rational when I think about them."

"I know, God do I know," comes her quiet response. 

They stay like that, wrapped in the comfort of each other's existence until the movie ends. Then they move to Tony's bed where they lay until their breathing patterns send one another to sleep. 

They finally emerge from Tony's suite around one pm the next day. Unfortunately for them, Clint, Steve, and Bucky are already in the common room. Still Tony sweeps in like he owns the place (which he technically does).

"Hey there kids, sleep well?" Tony asks as he throws himself down into Clint's lap. Natasha seats herself gently on the armrest of the sofa. 

Clint opts not to answer instead asking, "Why is Bucky saying you're the one who threw a knife through his arm? You can't fight outside the suit."

Tony is instantly relieved that Clint had fallen for that particular lie of his. 

"I don't know man, heat of the moment. Maybe he was looking at me when Tasha threw the knife?"

Steve begins to object; "Natasha didn't throw the-"

Surprisingly, it is Bucky who stops him, "Now that I think about it perhaps it was the Black Widow who threw that."

"Okay," Clint shrugs as he pushes Tony off and stands up. "I'm gonna go hide Thor's pop tarts. Tony, come find me if you have any prank ideas."

"Sure thing," Tony moans from the floor. He doesn't actually hurt; he knows how to fall properly. Still, Clint doesn't need to know that. 

Only after Clint leaves does Tony sit back on the couch and allow some of his deadly assassin persona to leak through. Completely serious for once, he turns to Bucky. 

"Thank you," he says. "The other Avengers don't need to know about my other talents just yet."

Steve huffs, "Why not? You don't think this is something you should share with your team mates?"

"No," Tony answers, "I think this is personal and the only reason I'm willing to tell you about it is that Bucky forced me to. This is a secret that no one left alive except Natasha knows."

"That can't be true," Steve replies with furrowed brows. "You tell Rhodey and Pepper everything."

"No, not everything," Natasha answers as she moved down besides Tony. "After all, this is top secret information." 

Bucky leans forwards in interest, "I must admit, I would like to know how Howard's son became Enigma."

Tony runs a hand over his face. "I think I'll let Tasha start this story off and I'll join in later."

Natasha begins speaking instantly, "I assume that the two of you are aware of the red room's existence." She waits until they nod before continuing. "When I was younger they came up with a plan to find a Russian child prodigy and raise him with the same education as Tony Stark. They taught him everything from how to build a motor to how to act around high class people. They also taught him how to function as a normal operative would. Their plan was to kill Tony Stark and have the child replace him."

Steve starts to glance nervously at Tony before he chastises himself for his suspicion. Tony is a good friend. 

Tony takes over the story from there, "They finally went through with the plan when I was fourteen. Tony Stark was killed and I was put in his place."

Steve's hand inches towards the shield testing at his feet. Tony simply sighs. 

"Please don't, I'm still the Tony that the world knows. The only difference is that now you know I was given my name as a mission not by Howard."

Steve allows his hand to return to his lap, "Finish your story Tony."

"My mission was to learn what I could about the activities of Stark Industries and report back to my handler. I was of course supposed to play the part of Tony perfectly as well as keep up on my training from the red room. Which by the way, while not a fun place, is where I originally met Tasha. She was younger than me and felt bad that I was the only boy had no friends. She was also probably placed there a senior agent to keep an eye on me but I'm not sure."

Tony stops and looks at Natasha who nods and adds, "Oh yes, I was most definitely told to watch you, but you know how it is. I couldn't refuse."

"Yeah, I know," Tony laughs before moving on. "Anyway, when I turned eighteen my original handler got pushed off my balcony-"

"I knew it!" Natasha crows causing everyone to startle and look at her. "The reports always said she fell but I doubted it."

"You think an agency of assassins would be more suspicious by the death of an operative." Bucky comments with narrowed eyes. 

Tony nods, "They were, but there was nothing they could do; I was to valuable to pull out and punish. So they did the next best thing. They sent Tasha to be my handler because she'd been at the top of her class."

"Good thing too, I'm the only one who can keep your ass in line." Natasha says completely serious. 

Tony makes a noise of agreement, "Not at first though, we had a rocky start but we got our shit together on our first mission."

"Mission?" Steve questions. "I thought your mission was to gather Intel."

"It mostly was, but occasionally we'd get side missions." Tony explains, "It was how they made sure i kept up my training regime. It was just the occasional assassination or two; I always played off my absence as another vacation or an inventing binge."

"Interesting," Bucky drawls. "However I'd like to know more about when you switched sides."

"It was after we killed Howard." Tony says as he tries to recall. 

Steve is spooked though, "What do you mean you killed Howard? You killed your own father?"

Tony shakes his head, "Howard wasn't my father. But yes, I killed him. My orders were to get control of the company and that was the best way. Of course, it still took awhile because the board thought I was to young, but it worked out in the end."

Natasha opts to join back in to the conversation, "Besides it's not like he killed him personally. He just caused the car crash."

That doesn't appear to settle Steve, but the hand Bucky places on his shoulder does. After a moment he nods, "Okay tell us more."

"I left the KGB when they wanted to reassign me from Tony." Natasha explains. "Though I didn't care about killing people I didn't want to have to actually marry the target they assigned me to."

"I left cause of Tasha," Tony adds, "We were friends and I didn't like any other handlers. By then I'd become a big enough deal that they couldn't go after me with out fearing what I could do to destroy them. Had I wanted to I could have made all of their files ready for the public's consumption. Which is why they didn't target me and went after Tasha instead."

The woman in question shrugs, "They never found me and I did some free lance work for awhile. Tony joined me about half the time and just so happened to be there when you shot through me, Bucky."

"Yes," Bucky responds dryly. "I remember. I didn't even hurt you that bad, just shot through you to get to my target. Then Enigma came out of nowhere and gutted me like a fish. I barely got out."

Tony barely contains his savage grin, "I'm good at what I do."

Bucky snorts, "That's an understatement. You're literally called Enigma because no one can figure out anything about you. Who you are, what your assassination preferences are, anything. I'm the only person who has survived an attack by you and lucky for you, the only one who didn't know who Tony Stark is."

Steve is staring at them, "Well, it seems like you guys have a lot of history."

"Nah," Tony disagrees, "That's really it."

"Anyway," Natasha begins. "After all that Clint found me and I joined Shield. Tony and I kept in contact but it was minimal and we didn't actually se one another until he was dying of Palladium poisoning."

Tony shudders, "Not a fun thing, I wouldn't recommend it."

"If you had told me sooner it wouldn't have been so bad, брат!" Natasha mutters angrily. 

Suddenly Steve stands and Bucky quickly copies him, "Thank you for letting Bucky stay here and for sharing all of that. We promise we won't let the others know."

When the two super soldiers finally leave the room Natasha hugs Tony close and kisses his forehead. "See брат, it is all working out. Now come on, I think we have some ice cream left."

Tony stands up and slowly following her wondering if maybe she's right: Maybe it'll all be okay.


	2. Rhodey & Pepper

It's seven months after Steve and Bucky learn about who he is and he's holding a press conference about recent rumors. Natasha is sitting in the back corner laughing her ass off as he explains that, no he is not and has never been in sexual relations with both Rhodey and Pepper. 

When he finally ends the press conference and walks back up to Natasha he lands a gentle smack to the back of her head. 

"That was not funny," Tony chides even as he holds back laughter. "When I get home they'll be waiting for me and you get to explain how this rumor started."

"Fine, брат. I don't mind to terribly. It was worth it to watch you struggle through that press conference."

Tony grumbles the whole way home as Natasha laughs. As he had predicted Pepper and Rhodey pounce on Tony as he opens the door. 

"What the hell Tony?" Rhodey begins. "Why does everyone think we had sex?"

"I'm afraid that ones on me," Natasha confesses as she makes her way towards Tony's kitchen. 

Everyone trails after her as she grabs a bag of chips and continues, "Tony and I went out to the bar last night and one man wouldn't leave me alone. After he finally realized I wouldn't be going home with him he asked me if I was going home with Tony instead. I may have been slightly annoyed at Tony for not helping me get rid of this guy and said a few things."

Pepper raises a brow, "What did you say that started this rumor?"

"Why, that Tony's bed was already full with two close friends, of course I didn't expect him to take close friends to mean you two. I was just hoping to get a threesome scandal."

Pepper just rolls her eyes, "Next time Tony upsets you just hold a grudge for awhile and come tally to me about appropriate revenge. At least that way no ones public image will be hurt."

"Please," Rhodey begs. "I never want to have another senior officer lecture me about my sex life reflecting the Air Force and telling me it should stay private. Once is more than enough."

Rhodey shudders as Tony cackles evilly and Natasha's lips twitch to a smile. Then she glances at the time displayed on the microwave. 

"I've got to go to training, see you guys later." Jumping down from her seat in the counter Natasha kisses Tony's cheek. "See you later брат."

Once Natasha closes the door, Pepper leans in close, "Please tell me you didn't want her to go home with you."

"Ew," Tony replies as he wrinkles his nose in disgust. "No, she's like a sister to me."

Rhodey crows loudly, "Told you he didn't like her that way! You owe me twenty bucks."

Tony laughs, "Rhodey has known me longer. You shouldn't have made that bet."

Pepper huffs, "I distinctly remember you being attracted to her when she was posing as Natalie Rushman."

Tony purposely makes sure that his body doesn't tense. "Times change."

Back then he'd been pretending he'd been attracted because he knew that's what normal Tony would do. Now he didn't need to bother. She was his team mate and that was enough these days.

Pepper just hums in response as Rhodey adds on, "He likes her to much to sleep with her."

Tony doesn't have time to object because suddenly his window is breaking and glass is flying towards him. His first instinct isn't one of Tony Stark but rather one from Enigma and he whips out a knife that he has on his person. Then he recalls who he's with. 

"Rhodey, Pepper, hide behind the island. Now!" Tony screams as men jump from a helicopter and pour in through the window. 

The two of them duck and take cover as Tony instructed as Tony himself begins to attack the infiltrators. As he dispatches their attackers he moves at a speed his friends have never seen him reach. 

"Jarvis," Tony grunts as he wrestles a particularly stubborn attacker to the ground. "Call Tasha."

"Already done sir," Jarvis says promptly but Tony is to busy to reply. 

Natasha arrives right as two of the attackers grab Pepper. Her knife sails through the air and catches one man in the throat but the other simply pulls Pepper in front of him before Natasha can throw another. 

Rhodey struggles to help Pepper but is pinned to the ground by another one of the assailants. The , while Tony is still distracted by the others the man walks Pepper to broke window and pushes her into the hovering helicopter. 

It flies away quickly leaving behind all the men who were inside to be finished off by Tony and Natasha. 

"What the hell," Rhodey mutters as he watches Tony and Natasha work in sync. "Tony, you suck at combat with out the suit. What is this?"

"Long story," Tony says as he pushes away the last of the attackers. "One we'll save for once we have Pepper back. For now, you're gonna tell the Avengers that you helped Natasha take care of them all."

"Fine," Rhodey agrees, "But once she's back you'll explain this to us."

"Sir," Jarvis interrupts. "The Avengers are approaching."

"Thanks Jarv," Tony says before turning to Rhodey, "Don't tell them about Pepper. It'll make it harder for me to find her."

Despite not understanding Tony's reasoning, Rhodey agrees and goes along with Tony's story. It's only later after the bodies have been cleared and reports to Shield made that Rhodey finally asks him why the Avengers can't know about Pepper. 

"Some of my means to find her aren't quite legal." Tony explains. "It'll go quicker if I don't have to justify my actions to them. Natasha won't care which is why she's allowed to know."

Tony purposely leaves off the part about how he intends to make contact with some old allies in Russia and needs to go undercover. He will wear the very same device he used then to change his features and ensure no one out side the red room, not even allies, knew Enigma is Tony Stark. 

When Tony finally ushers Rhodey into a guest room for the night he heads straight to his workshop. Natasha is already there waiting for him and holding out his facial morphing device. He takes it and gently lays the thin sheet over his face.

"So, where to first?" He asks knowing that she has already begun to make calls. 

"Shield. We're borrowing their jet. Yours are all to connected to Tony Stark." Natasha says as she leads him to the building's nearest exit. 

Their first stop after stealing a Shield jet is in Kiev. It isn't where Tony thought they would go first; he thought they'd return to Russia first. When he says as much to Natasha she simply laughs. 

"Most of our old informants have retired. Which usually includes leaving Russia, in fact we are only close to Russia because Ilya's a sentimental fool." 

Tony nods, "I should have guessed we'd go to him first. We always have scared him witless."

Natasha smirks, "All the better to get information from then."

They keep up a constant stream of chatter until they walk into the city proper. Then they become instantly on the alert and watch for any signs of ambush. It doesn't come and the two of them reach Ilya's house with out any harm befalling them. 

Ilya is exactly as they expect, a sad old man who is so ready to have them leave that he will do anything for it. Natasha sits on his desk twirling her knives as Tony speaks to Ilya in soft Russian. 

"Tell me what you know about the kidnapping of Virginia Potts," Tony purrs as he stares at the older man. 

"Why do you wish to know," Comes the soft retort but Tony can see the fear that lurks in his eyes. 

So Tony allows himself to think back to the past and act as Enigma had back then. His eyes harden and he snarls at Ilya before back handing him. 

"Don't question me," Tony barks. "I am in charge here and you will do as I want or end up as Isaak did in Omsk all those years ago."

Ilya obeys quickly, "Okay I will tell you what I've heard. My current informant in the KGB he told me three days ago that they heard chatter from a group in Afghanistan. They wanted Virginia Potts so they could get ransom and then kill her like Tony Stark killed their families."

Ilya stops to laugh thinking that Enigma would agree with his sense of humor, "They were family to the Ten Rings you see?"

Tony releases Ilya's shirt and disgust. "That's all I need."

That's all the signal Natasha needs to fling her knife into his chest. As Ilya slumps down dead Natasha grins at Tony, "The Middle East is nice. We can get information with you just being Tony Stark."

Tony nudges Ilya with his foot, "Good, dealing with dead bodies is such a pain and if we were gonna try and keep the fact that Enigma is alive quiet there would be a lot more of them."

"Good thing all we need is Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes then." Natasha says as she picks up Ilya's feet and they begin to hide the body. 

The flight back to New York goes smoothly, as does Natasha's return of the borrowed plane. As soon as they touch down Tony and Natasha rush from Shield Headquarters to the tower. 

There they find Rhodey pacing the floor of Tony's suite. When he sees the two of them he stares expectantly. 

"Well," He questions. "Do you know where she is?"

"Kind of," Tony answers. "We know she's in Afghanistan and we know who has her and why she was taken."

"We need full access to an air base in Afghanistan." Natasha adds as she peers up at Rhodey. "The one you took Tony to when you first found him."

"I don't know if I can do that," he admits.

"We're done with the illegal part and you can be with us the whole time." Natasha reassures him. "Well, mostly done with it."

Tony shrugs, "I'd offer to pay for it but I don't think that bribing the U.S. Air Force is a good thing."

Rhodey just runs a hand over his face before making some calls. Something he says must work because a day later Tony finds himself flying out to Afghanistan a place he'd never wanted to see again. 

It's okay though because this time he has Rhodey again, but he has Natasha here also and he's doing this for Pepper. When the plane lands at the air base Rhodey leads them straight to the man in charge. 

"How can I help you Mr. Stark?" He asks as he shakes Tony's hand. 

"My friend got kidnapped," Tony explains. "I need to go through some of your data to find out where she's being held."

The man's smile became stiff, "I can assure you we have no information regarding this kidnapping. If we did it would've already been released."

Tony waves him off, "You didn't he it on purpose. It would've come in through an accidental radio transmission. I just want to go listen to those."

"I'm afraid that can't be allowed," The man shakes his head as he explains, "That's classified information. However, I could get one of own analysts to go back and listen to the data from the day of the kidnapping."

"Yes," Natasha agrees as she steps in. "That'd be perfect. Though if you don't could we meet this analyst first. Just so we can reassure ourselves that he can do the job correctly."

"Of course," the man agrees and that's that. 

Three hours later they find themselves sitting in there assigned room and inviting in the analyst. He walks into the room and shakes Tony's hand, not even noticing when Tony takes a skin sample. As he turns to greet Natasha, Tony slides the DNA sample into his device before putting it on so that he'll look the same as the analyst. 

"Rhodey," Natasha says pleasantly as she drops the analysts hand. "Turn around I'm about to do something illegal."

"What?" Rhodey yelps but it's to late. Natasha is already striking the analyst at the temple and causing him to crumple to the ground. 

"Okay," Rhodey breathes, "Its just assault. Tony can deal with those charges speaking of Tony, why do you look the same as him?"

"No reason," Tony grins, "I'm not gonna go pretend to be the analyst so that I can find Pepper in my own or anything like that."

"No," Rhodey drawls as Tony exits the room. "Of course not."

Tony returns several hours later and finds Rhodey and Natasha asleep on their own bunks. Then he wakes them up unable to himself. 

"Hey Tasha," Tony whispers as he shakes her awake. "What'd you do with the analyst?"

"I put him back in his bunk." She grunts. "Now unless you're gonna tell us where Pepper is, shut up."

"I have her coordinates." Tony says. "They're programmed into the suit for tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep for that shouldn't we. Sorry for waking you up."

"Shut up." Rhodey grunts causing Tony to laugh. 

The next day it's time to rescue Pepper. Tony suits up in the Ironman armor while Natasha puts on her catsuit and Rhodey uses his War Machine suit. There's a ball on nerves sitting in Tony's stomach and it takes him a moment to realize it isn't about rescuing Pepper. It's about explaining to her and Rhodey that he's a Russian ex-assassin.

The fight is not nearly as exciting as Tony thought it would be. It seems that having sent the ransom demand last night the kidnappers thought the likely hood of Tony's arrival seemed slim. 

There are hardly any people guarding Pepper and Natasha takes them out with ease. Pepper cries when she sees them and hits Tony's armor angrily. 

"You jerk why'd you take so long!" She huffs but Tony knows it's just been a long couple of days. 

Rhodey flys her out as Tony blows up the tent complex she'd been kept in. Then he picks up Natasha and they fly after War Machine. 

When they finally reconvene, fresh out of their suits it's in the little room they'd stayed in the night before. 

"So," Pepper sniffs, "How'd you find me?"

"I used up some old resources," Tony says keeping it vague on purpose. Rhodey sees right through him. 

"Elaborate, and while you're at it explain how you fought off all those guys when we were attacked."

So Tony does (though he leaves out killing Ilya). He repeats the story in a way much like how he told Steve and Bucky and is surprised when Rhody and Pepper manage to sit through the whole thing with out recoiling In fear. 

When he finishes Pepper looks him straight in the eye and says, "Is that all?"

When he nods she smiles and leans forwards to kiss his cheek, "Good, because I can deal with that but if you had a secret love child some where and I had to deal with the press over it, I'd kill you."

"Good, to know your priorities?" Tony says in confusion because who accepts their boss was an assassin but couldn't deal with him being a father. 

Rhodey just sigh, "Should've guessed."

"There's no way you could've guessed that," Natasha says with raised brows. 

Rhodey returns her look, "That's exactly my point. You can never really guess right when it comes to Tony."

The next day on the plane back to New York, Tony leans in and whispers to Natasha.

"I think Rhodey is wrong. I think him and Pepper are the ones no one knows what to expect from. Nobody should handle that news as well as they did."

Natasha just shrugs, "They've dealt with your shit a long time. You should give them a little more credit."

"Trust me," Tony says, "I will."


	3. Bruce

It's during another fight against Amora when it happens. She sends a burst of green magic out, but the Avengers don't see what effect it has. Then suddenly Jarvis sends out a message to all of them. 

"I am afraid I must remove Mr. Stark from the scene. While he does not require immediate medical attention, I would recommend Dr. Banner coming to take a look at him once the fight is finished."

They can't afford to take their gaze of of Amora and watch Tony fly away but they're all acutely aware of his absence. The fight ends moments later when Clint distracts her with a well placed arrow just as Steve throws his shield and Thor creeps up behind her. 

In the end Bruce isn't required to hulk out and so as soon as he sees her capture he begins to make his way back to the tower. Natasha is right besides him as she silently frets about Tony. Despite what Jarvis has told them she knows Tony would never agree to leave a battle early without good reason.

"If I could direct you both to Mr. Stark's penthouse, that's where he is currently."

Natasha follows Bruce up only allowing him to go first in case Tony was in need of medical attention. Hence why she ran into him when he stopped suddenly. 

"Jarvis," Bruce says as he looks at the figure sleeping in the couch. "Why is there a little kid in here?"

"It is Mr. Stark. He has regressed in age." Jarvis explains. "He appears to be about six or so."

"Tony," Bruce calls as he shakes the child awake. "Tony, wake up."

Tony awakes almost instantly babbling something in Russian and leaving Bruce clueless. He looks to Natasha for help despite not even knowing what language Tony was speaking. 

"Jarvis," She says softly, "How old did you say Tony seems?" 

"About six, Agent Romanoff." Jarvis answers as prompt as ever. 

"Thank you," she replies before turning to Bruce. "Well, I can tell you now that based on what he's saying he has no recollection of his current life."

Bruce nods, "He also has no arc reactor so it must be some sort of time travel body swap not just a miniaturized version of the same body."

"I see," Natasha hums before turning to Tony. ""Привет как дела?" (Hello, how are you?)

"Где я, Почему этот человек называет меня Тони?" (Where am I? Why does that man keep calling me Tony,) He asks as he looks around. His eyes are wide with either awe or terror. Natasha can't tell. 

"Виктор, они сказали тебе о твоей миссии, правильно? Это его точно, сейчас ты Tony Stark. Цель будет даваться тобой в поздной стадии. Теперь поступаешь как ты Tony." (Viktor, you have been told of your mission, correct? This is exactly that, right now you are Tony Stark. You will be given an objective at a later stage. For now act as though you are Tony.) Natasha instructs as she glances over to Bruce. 

"Но я еще не могу говорить по-английски достаточно хорошо,," (I can't speak English well enough yet,) Tony panics. 

Natasha soothes him and promises that it's okay he simply must do his best and she will cover for him when he messes up.

Leading him over to Bruce, Natasha says, "This is Doctor Banner, but you may call him Bruce. He needs to ask you a couple things alright."

"Hello Tony," Bruce said as he crouched down to his eye level, "Do you remember how you got here?" 

"I woke up in the scary, dark place," Tony begins as he points to the suit. "Then it lit up bright blue and some other guy's voice brought me here. I was very tired and I fell asleep on the диван."

"Couch, Natasha supplies a translation smoothly. 

"I see," Bruce replies. "You said you woke up in the scary place? Do you remember where you were before you appeared there?"

Tony hesitates his eyes flickering to Natasha as he realizes he can't say that he was in the red room, "I don't know."

Before Bruce can say anything else he's cut off by the entrance of Steve and Bucky. 

Steve is already speaking, "The others decided to give you a little more time to check out Tony before they came up. Bucky and I figured if you didn't want us here Jarvis wouldn't have let us in."

"Это Капитан Америка ! Как он здесь оказался? Я думал, что он мертв; мы должны сообщить об этом в штаб-квартиру," (That's Captain America! How is he here? I thought he was dead; we have to report this back to headquarters) Tony babbles as shock makes him forget his tentative grasp on English. 

"Об этом позаботились," (It has been taken care of) Natasha reassures him, as the stream of Russian attracts Steve and Bucky's attention. 

"Shit," Bucky breathes as they look down at the small, dark haired boy standing half hidden behind Natasha. 

"Is that Tony," Steve asks. 

Bruce sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose, "Yes, Amora seems to have replaced our Tony with a Tony about six years old."

"Six," Bucky mutters his eyes darting to Natasha. "Was he with the-"

"Yes," Natasha answers sending a warning look at Tony. 

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'll tell Clint and Thor they can't come see Tony."

"Why not," Bruce frowns. "I personally think that someone as childlike as Clint would be good company."

"Tony wasn't a social child," Natasha says, "I'm afraid anymore people would be overwhelming for him."

"If you say so," Bruce says but they can all tell that he knows something is off. 

"Mrs. Romanoff," Tony says his eyes wide and full of false innocence, "Could I have some parts to work with? At home I was building an engine."

She hesitates, even as young as he currently is Tony could still build a small bomb when granted the right materials. In the end she decides that he won't, that would go against his mission objective 

"Ask Doctor Banner," She says despite knowing what his answer will be. 

Bruce doesn't even wait for Tony to ask; he just smiles at the little boy, "Come with me, I'll show you where you can get to work."

It's only once Bruce and Tony are gone that Steve speaks up, "Is it safe to let him roam around? You said he was already with the Red Room when he was this young."

Natasha shrugs, "We're as safe as we're going to be. Hurting one of us would go against his mission objective and even if he tried I doubt he'd succeed."

Bucky's lips twitch into a grim line, "Alright, but Natasha we're trusting you on this. Don't put that to waste."

"I won't," she swears, "I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Tony needs a translator; his English is still fairly spotty."

When Natasha arrives in Bruce's lab, Tony doesn't need her help. He appears quite content to simply sit there and build his engine in silence. Natasha switches her focus to Bruce, but he is fully occupied balancing some strange equation and muttering about magic being a pain. 

Despite neither of them needing help, Natasha can't quite make herself leave. Instead she sits down next to Tony and just thinks. 

She's acting out of character she knows; acting this sentimental and following Tony after he'd expressed his desire to go work is nothing she usually does. However, she can't help but feel like she must stay close to Tony.

She already failed him once by allowing him to be struck by Amora's magic; she refuses to do it again. So she sticks to Tony like a shadow watching over this smaller more vulnerable version of her best friend. 

She takes Tony to a guest room (his own room doesn't quite suit this younger Tony) and tells him that's where he'll spend the night. For a few moments he simply sits ram rod straight staring at her expectantly. 

Then, she remembers. Tony is still wearing the handcuffs to sleep at night. He hasn't even started to break that habit (a process which takes years). With a sigh Natasha goes to her room and retrieves the cuffs. 

She doesn't even consider the thought that some one else would find him like that. She's to exhausted from the battle and the drama of the day. 

Bruce goes to wake Tony the next morning. When he sees Tony handcuffed to the bed, he panics. Luckily he gets a grip before the hulk can emerge. Thinking, Bruce decides to fetch Natasha, picking locks lies outside of his skill set. 

"Bruce," Natasha greets him quietly as he walks into her room. "How can I help you?"

"Tony is," Bruce takes a deep breath to steady himself, "Tony is handcuffed to his bed."

A puff of air leaves Natasha's body as she sighs, "It's how he gets to sleep. I'll go uncuff him now."

"You cuffed him," Bruce asks his eyes bulging out of his head. 

"Yes," Natasha says, "And I'll not explain my reasoning to you. You're going to have to trust me Bruce."

He hesitated before finally nodding, "Fine. I can do that. But one day, you'll owe me an explanation."

"If I can," Natasha says with a small smile. She knows that if anyone tells Bruce it will be Tony, he has much more at stake than her.

Slowly, Natasha heads to Tony's room twirling the key to the handcuffs. It's all falling apart, she thinks. With the lives they lead now, it's getting harder and harder to hide the past from the other Avengers. 

That day passes much the same as yesterday had. Tony works on his engine as Bruce tries to discover how turn him back. This time, Natasha is able to leave Tony's side for slightly longer periods of time and Steve and Bucky come to watch over Tony. And so the pattern begins. 

Tony has been a child for six days when Bruce finally makes a breakthrough. Despite his lack of of magic there is serum he can manufacture to return Tony to his normal self. 

That's when Tony goes missing. 

Natasha searches everywhere for him, yet she can't find him anywhere in the tower. It's Bucky that finds him tucked beneath the couch in the common room. 

Natasha finds out and runs to the room as fast as she can to pluck Tony from Bucky's arms. 

"Почему ты здесь? Почему вы скрываете," (Why are you here? Why did you hide?) Natasha asks in frantic Russian. 

"Он хочет , чтобы избавиться от меня . Он сказал, что нашел способ , чтобы отправить Тони назад. Я не хочу , чтобы вернуться в красную комнату . Мне здесь нравится!" (He wants to get rid of me. He said he found a way to send Tony back. I don't want to go back to the Red Room. I like it here!) Tony cries softly. 

Natasha freezes, "I see."

"Please don't make me go," Tony begs in choppy English. 

"I'm sorry, брат, you have to go. You shouldn't be here. This isn't where you belong. I want you to grow up to be a man who helps people, but you can't do that here. You need to go and learn how to be that man." She explains as best as she can. She can't quite bring herself to explain that she wants her Tony. 

"If I have to go," he sniffs, "Can you promise me I'll become that good person?"

"Yes; брат, you'll be an amazing person." Natasha reassures him as she carries him upstairs towards Bruce's lab. "I promise you, it'll be worth it. One day you'll be a great man."

"Okay," Tony says as Natasha sets him down on a table in Bruce's lap. "I'll go."

When Bruce returns to his lab with a syringe he is shocked to see Tony sitting on a table besides Natasha with a large smile. He wasn't even expecting Tony to be there let alone be smiling happily at something Natasha is saying. 

"Я не очень хорош в рукопашном бою, но мне нравится метать ножи," (I'm not to good at hand to hand, but I like throwing knives) Tony explains as he ignores Bruce's presence. 

Natasha throws Bruce a glance before nodding to let him know that he is free to carry on with the injection. Because, as much as he wants the old Tony back, he needs young Tony's consent to do so. He won't just send the younger Tony away with now warning. 

Bruce preps Tony as if the shot he is receiving is like any other old thing. He wipes Tony's arm down with a sanitization wipe before tapping the portion of arm that will recover the injection. Then he gently presses down until the needle goes into Tony's arm. 

And then they're done. 

"Alright, that's all. You should feel fairly tired pretty quickly and all you have to do is go to sleep. When you wake up again you'll be gone." Bruce doesn't mention the other Tony will be there, it would only confuse him. 

Tony waits before Bruce is out of the room before speaking to Natasha, "Если сон это то, что делает эту работу , то есть что-то я хочу , прежде чем я уходить. Я хочу, чтобы мой работающем двигателе." (If sleep is what makes this work then there is something i want before i go away. I want to see my engine working.)

"Alright," Natasha says. "We can put it in my car and go for a ride."

Tony beams up at her and she knows she's made the right decision. So she orders Steve to carry Tony's engine down to the garage where they quickly swap it out for the one currently in her car. It fits perfectly and Tony smiles proudly as he climbs into the back seat and she turns on the car. 

They drive around New York without any set destination until the gentle purring of the engine sends Tony to sleep. Natasha doesn't notice at first, but then she looks back and finds that the younger Tony is gone and adult Tony has returned. 

With a soft smile on her face, she drives the two of them back to Stark Tower. When they finally pull into the garage Tony is waking up and rubbing at his eyes blearily. 

"What's going on," He asks, then as he takes in his surroundings, "Why am I in the back seat?"

"Because that's where children belong," Natasha replies her voice filled with humor. 

His face fills with dread, "дерьмо (Shit), That was real? I thought that was a weird dream."

"Not at all брат," Natasha answers stepping out of her car. "Bruce will have questions you know."

"I know," Tony sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "The real question is what will we tell him."

That's when Bruce steps out from the doorway leading into the tower. 

"You can always start with the truth," he says eyebrows raised. "Because you aren't wrong, I have questions. Like, why were you speaking Russian and why did Natasha handcuff you to your bed?"

"Look Bruce," Tony starts reaching out for him. 

"No," Bruce answers as he side steps him. "Just tell me the truth."

"Well, let's at least go somewhere more comfortable." Natasha interjects. 

Reluctantly, Bruce follows them to Tony's penthouse. It's only once they've settled down into the sofa that anyone starts to speak. 

"So," Bruce starts, "What's so bad that you think you can't tell me?"

Natasha laughs gently, "Most of his past actually."

"What do you mean," Bruce asks as his confusion amplifies. "Most of his past is public knowledge. I just want to know what was going when you were, well younger you."

"Alright," Tony says. "Just remember that you asked."

So Tony tells his story with several interruptions from Natasha and Bruce sits and listens. They aren't quite sure what reaction to expect but they know that it isn't the one they get. 

When they finish their story, Bruce stands up and hugs them before leaving to go make some tea. 

"Thanks for telling me," he calls over his shoulder. "It actually explains a lot."

"Welcome," Tony answers with furrowed brows. He turned to Natasha, "What was that Tasha, he barely even flinched."

She shrugs before flipping back into the sofa. "It seems we've underestimated Doctor Banner."

"Yeah;" Tony huffs, "Seems like we have."


	4. Clint and Thor

Fury calls Natasha on her burner phone to discuss a mission he needs completed. 

"Shield is gone, and I need your help for this," Fury says. "I need intel, and you're the only Russian speaker that I know who wasn't with Hydra. That's a problem of course, considering you need a date to go and gather my Intel. The only way pull be allowed into the event is if they think you're the married assassin couple they're expecting."

"I'm assuming I can't take Clint," Natasha says glancing over at the man who is listening to the conversation very intently.

Fury snorts, "His Russian is atrocious and we all know it. You can, however, bring him as back up seeing as how volatile this mission is."

Natasha hums, "I know someone who I can bring in this. Don't worry, I trust them."

There's a long pause as Fury registers what she's said and Clit stares as is he's never seen her before. Then he opens his mouth, "Who the hell is this person? You don't trust anyone!"

Natasha glares at him, "I trust you don't I."

"Well yeah, but I've known you for years." Clint says, "You haven't known anyone else for as long."

Natasha just shrugs, "Fury, send me the details of the mission. I'll brief him for you."

"I'd like to know who he is," Fury grumbles. 

"No," Natasha says simply and receives the exact sigh she had expected. 

"Fine," Fury acquiesces, "But if he can't handle a high risk mission, that's on you."

"Of course," Natasha agrees before hanging up and pocketing her phone. 

Clint is watching her like a hawk, "Are you going to go ask him now?"

"No," She snorts, "I'm going to go ask Tony how my new set of Widow's bites are coming along. Would you like to come?"

Clint declines her offer and so Natasha begins the trek to Tony's workshop on her own. What she'd told Clint had only been a half lie: she is going to ask about her Widow's Bite but she is also going to ask about the mission. 

She asks and Tony being Tony agrees instantly. He doesn't even wait for her to go over the details of the mission. 

"I'll go," he repeats whirling around to grab something from Dummy. 

She rolls her eyes, "I know for a fact that you know better than to just accept any old mission. You should be listening to the details before deciding."

"You've already made a decision," Tony says as he leans over one of his suits. "That's good enough for me. Besides, I'm just supposed to be there as the pretty arm candy who happens to speak Russian."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "You're also there to father any information you may hear, but yes, that is essentially your job."

"Good. Good, it's always good to switch up those gender roles and have the guy be the eye candy." Tony smirks at Natasha's exasperated look. 

Natasha leaves the room with one last parting comment, "Pack your shit, you leave for a business trip tomorrow; I'll leave two days later and meet you there. And don't use your Enigma disguise. Find another one."

Tony does as Natasha asks and leaves for Russia the next morning. When she arrives at his hotel (a small motel in all honesty) two days later he's wearing the face of a young homeless man he killed years ago. The face its self is exactly what Tony needs not ugly or beautiful enough to be worthy of remembering. 

Tony introduces himself to Clint as Vladimir. Clint simply looks at him and replies, "That isn't your name."

"True," Tony acknowledges. "But it's the name I have for this mission and is thus the only name you need to know."

"Fine," Clint huffs. "I can appreciate that."

Tony barely restrains the grin that wants to spread across his face. He never could have imagined how fun tricking Clint would be; it seemed the other man hadn't even the faintest of ideas as to who he is. 

When the time comes for the actual mission to begin the very next day, it starts fairly well. Tony meets with Natasha, in front of her hotel room, already dressed in the finery that the mission requires. It's not to different from the suit Tony usually wears so he doesn't mind. 

The two of them have hired car take them to the ball filled with Russian diplomats where they smile and lie their way into the event. 

Natasha ignores the creeping of her skin at how unorganized this mission is. Logically she knows it's like this because Shield is gone and Fury's finding Intel on his own, still she can't help but feel uneasy. 

Tony helps calm her nerves. It's always nice to be assured that she had a competent partner. Of the few people that she's ever felt completely safe with, Tony has been there the longest and there's a sense of comfort that couldn't come from anyone else. 

"Алло," (Hello) Natasha purrs as she waits for Tony to return and a government offical approaches her. "Как ты сегодня?" (How are you tonight?)

From there the two of them strike up light, easy chatter. As she continues her conversation with the man Tony comes up and, getting in character as her possessive husband says, "Пожалуйста, простите мою жену , и я." (Please excuse my wife and I)

The diplomat's eyebrows raise before his eyes flicker over to the space behind Natasha's ear. He spots the false tattoo there an instantly assumes they're the assassins that he has made contact with. 

"ы , случайно, не быть , мистер и миссис Разин , не так ли?" (You wouldn't happen to be Mr. and Mrs. Razin, would you?) He asks. 

"Мы," (We are) Natasha replies, "Вы г-н Язов?" (Are you Mr. Yazov?)

They quickly learn that it is indeed the man who agreed to sell them the list of super powered people around the globe. How he came about the list they don't know, he probably hacked a government agency, but they intend to take the information before he can sell to anyone else. 

"Спасибо!" Natasha grins as she takes the flash drive off of Yazov and Tony transfers money into his accounts. Money that they both know Tony will take away with in less than a day. 

As they leave Yazov's private business room Natasha mutters to Tony, "You saw his face, right? He has already sold the information to at least one person."

Tony nods, "When I break in to erase it off of his computer we can check the security camera to see who he sold it to."

"Brilliant," Natasha grins as she allows Tony to sweep her into a dance among the other people attending the ball.

From there, they both quietly slip away. They quickly find Yazov's private office where Tony wipes all mentions of the world's super powered humans and then checks the cameras. 

"Here," Tony exclaims pausing the footage and gesturing for Natasha to leave her post at the door and joins him. "He sold it to this guy."

Natasha quickly opens her coms to speak to Clint who is perched outside with a bow, "The information has also been sold to Mason Block. If you see him trying to leave the premises make sure to engage and find the flash drive."

"Copy that. Keeps your coms open," Clint answers the last part coming out as a growl. 

Tony just chuckles, "Of course." 

They do as Clint asks and leave their coms open, though now they have to remain alert and not let Tony's true identity slip. They just wander about the party as they look for Block.

"Г-н Блок," (Mr. Block) Tony calls out suddenly as he spots the man leaving while surrounded by body guards. Natasha and Clint instantly focus in on them. "Я хотел бы обсудить кое-какие дела с вами." (I'd like to discuss some business with you."

"I'm afraid I don't speak Russian," Block lies as he walks pure door in an obvious attempt to avoid conversing with Tony. 

"Fortunately, I speak English," Tony replies easily keeping his Russian accent thick as he escorts Block to the yard. "Now listen, Mr. Yazov has sold you a list of super powered people, yes?"

Block has his gun out almost instantly and points at Tony as he asks, "How do you know that?"

"Because he sold me the same thing," Natasha smirks sauntering up besides them. 

Tony nods in agreement, "That's the problem though. I don't think he sold me all of it. I think he only gave us half of the list. I'm willing to bet he has done the same to you."

"That son of a bitch," Block curses. "I'm going to kill him."

Natasha shrugs, "Feel free to, but first let us both get the full lists."

"Of course," Block acquiesces. "Do you have a computer?"

"No, I have something better," Tony says, "However we should probably move out of the public's view."

Natasha lead their little trip around the corner as Tony pulls out his phone. With the click of a few buttons it begins to change into a small laptop like device. 

"Where'd you get that?" Block asks staring in amazement. 

"It's a secret," Tony winks. "Now plug in your flash drive so we can finish this."

Block bends over to do as he was instructed and that's when Natasha strikes him unconscious. Instantly bodyguards begin to close in around them. 

Tony and Natasha begin to fend them off as Clint picks off others with his bow. The bodyguards are very well trained, Tony decides as he dodges a punch. 

"You know Tasha," Tony grunts, "I could've just set my computer to corrupt the flash drive's data. We didn't need to start a fight."

"Oh shut up," Natasha remarks, "You love a good fight. Unless you're getting old?"

"Uh guys," Clint says over the coms. "Is this really the time?"

"I guess not," Tony laughs and it's his laughter that does him in. Because the bodyguard he's fighting (one of the last three) strikes him across the face and catches just the right angle to pop off his face altering device. Suddenly, he looks like Tony Stark again. 

"What the fu-," the bodyguard begins as he stops moving. 

It's his last mistake before Tony lunges forwards and snaps his neck. Unfortunately, by then Clint has already shot the other two bodyguards and is swinging out of his tree to come join them. 

"Well that was fun," Clint whistles as he steps on the two flash drives and crushes them into the ground. Then he spots Tony. "Holy shit!"

"I can explain," Tony says instantly as he puts his hands up. 

Clint's mouth is hanging open as he turns to Natasha, "He's the guy you trusted? What the hell! How does he even know how to fight?"

Tony shrugs, "I'll tell you when we get home. For now I really just want some liquor and then a nap."

"Seconded," Natasha replies after a snort. "Let's go boys, Clint you're flying us out."

"Fine," Clint agrees. "But you better explain everything!"

"We will," the two Russians reassure him. "Later."

When the three of them land back in New York, Clint doesn't even hesitate to call a team meeting. One that he doesn't tell Natasha and Tony about, hence their mild confusion when the find the other Avengers standing in Tony's penthouse suite. 

"Can I help you?" Tony asks looking long only in the direction of his bed. 

Steve shrugs, "Clint called a team meeting."

"Really," Tony asks turning to Clint with a raised brow. "You called in the team?"

Clint nods and defends himself, "They deserve to know!" 

Natasha plops down on to the couch, "Most of them do." Then she turns towards the rest of the team. "Sorry guys, false alarm. If you aren't Clint or Thor you can go."

 

"Do you have something you wish to tell us friend," Thor beams. 

"Yeah," Tony replies. "Though to be honest I'm only telling you because Clint's making me. Not that it matters can't keep anything a secret from the people you live with."

"Just get to the point," Clint mumbles. "What the hell was that in Russia?"

"That," Tony says with a false grin. "That was me doing what I was trained to do."

"Trained?" Thor questions. "By whom?"

From there Tony launches into his story. He completes it in a record time almost used to telling it by now. When he finishes they all sit in silence for a moment. 

"Well fuck," Clint finally says and they all laugh as the tenseness in the air dissipates. 

"Yeah," Tony agrees, "That pretty much sums it up."

In that moment with Thor's warm, reassuring hand in his shoulder, Natasha's hard in his lap, and Clint's rich laughter Tony realizes that the Avengers are his family and his secret is safe with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Thor. I was going to give him his own chapter but I had zero idea on how to do that. He's barely even in this chapter, but I wanted to end this fic before next week because I have finals the.


End file.
